


A Joy Shared

by Saraste



Series: 2019 Advent Ficlet Challenge [3]
Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: 3.the more the merrier, Advent Ficlet Challenge 2019, Celebrations, Erebor Reclaimed, Everybody Lives, Gen, Winter Solstice
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-03
Updated: 2019-12-03
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:19:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21662062
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saraste/pseuds/Saraste
Summary: The first Solstice after the reclaiming of Erebor starts a tradition.
Relationships: Bilbo Baggins/Thorin Oakenshield
Series: 2019 Advent Ficlet Challenge [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1558918
Comments: 1
Kudos: 29
Collections: 2019 Advent Ficlet Challenge





	A Joy Shared

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Advent ficlet challenge 2019, day 3. the more the merrier.

The first Solstice celebration after the reclaiming of Erebor is joyous, if a little sombre, but there is a definite mood of deep gratitude present in everyone, which makes up for any lack.

Most of the residents of Lake Town have taken refuge for the winter in Erebor, as the city is mostly gone and the city of Vale is not ready yet to be inhabited again, Smaug having done his best at destroying it along with the elements ravaging roofs and structures during the past 80 years. Fire and time had destroyed much, but good stonework could still be salvaged with time and resources. Which they hadn’t had before winter had set in, which had necessitated those displaced taking refuge in the Mountain. 

Thorin is a little grumpy about sharing in the celebration, but Bilbo soon makes him see that it’s best to share, that a joy share is a joy multiplied, and as the humans are inside the mountain, it would be rude to celebrate without them.

And that very first Solstice after the Reclaiming begins a tradition of sharing the festivities, and blossoms into a wild winter festival on the streets and markets of Vale once the city is rebuilt and full of live again, a safe and prosperous place.

The elves even join in, eventually, for it is only proper that they would, as one of the princes of Erebor is married to an elf, after all.

And the joy expounds.


End file.
